This invention is generally directed to means for sealing the end of pipes, and more particularly to a temporary reusable storm drainage conduit plug removably installable for preventing debris from entering these conduit systems when in place during construction.
During storm drainage system or sanitary sewer construction, sections of preformed reinforced concrete drainage conduit are laid in place and sealed end to end to ultimately form the completed drainage system. These lengths of conduit are typically fabricated of concrete and include end configurations which facilitate easy mating with the next successive conduit and are permanently sealable at or after installation.
At a point during the construction when the laying of conduit into a suitable trench and prepared bed must be temporarily interrupted, the open end of the last installed conduit is subject to being filled with dirt, debris and mud slurry. This can occur as a result of rain water filling the prepared trench or in situations where the conduit in place must be temporarily covered to allow interrupted traffic pattern to continue.
Additionally, when manholes of storm drainage systems are installed, the horizontal opening which, when completed, will receive a heavy steel manhole cover, or the lower manhole base thereof, is otherwise temporarily open and subject to a worker, debris or tools falling thereinto.
A conventional method of temporarily covering the ends of these conduits and manholes is to place a sheet of plywood over the opening. In covering a manhole having a horizontal opening, such a technique, although inconvenient, is somewhat practical despite the fact that the plywood is not cut to size. However, in situations where the conduit end will be temporarily buried, the contractor must anticipate the stabilizing of a larger sheet of plywood while it is temporarily covered with earth along with the conduit. Even where cut to size, the plywood is hard to handle and will rapidly deteriorate or be damaged.
Where the conduit ends are not so covered, sufficient debris has been known to enter the portion of the drainage system already in place in sufficient quantities so as to functionally obstruct future water flow, requiring its removal prior to continuing with the construction of the remaining conduit system.